Forgotten Feelings
by Charlotte Havok
Summary: Kagome and Inu were finally togehter. The fight within the Shikon make everyone forget, except Inuyasha who find himself in modern Tokyo, trying to tell Kagome his love for her when she doesn't remember.


§ Forgotten Feelings  
  
By: Nova Minamoto  
  
"I'm a loner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner... in my mind" (excuse my grammar)  
  
The First: To Remember  
  
September Eight  
  
§§Ö§§Ö§§Ö§§Ö§§Ö  
  
"I do not love her... i don't love her"  
  
That's why I'm standing here since one hour ago at the door of her house... yeah, that's it.  
  
I step back a little in an attempt to leave this place... but.  
  
This feeling is making me stay here, how i hate this sensation... who am i kidding, i love it. Only by being near her i feel warm, happy... how strange that sounds huh?.  
  
Wouldn't it be perfect that in the moment i knock the door she opens and lounge herself at me, breathing her sweet scent... nothing in the world tearing us apart, and the three more important words I've been longing to told her were pronounced and....  
  
STOP STARING AT ME!!! I have a heart ya know... Anyways, ah...  
  
Lately I sighed a lot, and daydreamed -you already saw that- and, and changed... She stills thinks I'm lying.  
  
Everything was forgotten because of the Shikon no Tama... all seemed right, but not even us were able to escape the disgrace... dear Kami.  
  
I know I'm confusing, so i guess before i knock the door is better to explain... by the way, you already know that I'm the Almighty Inuyasha right?  
  
§§Ö§§Ö§§ 10 years Ago.... §§Ö§§Ö§§  
  
Remember the Goshinboku, my favorite tree, were Kikyo pinned me, were Kagome found me.. You get the point.  
  
In the highest - and my favorite branch- i was laying like always, just watching the sunset, Lie... it wasn't like always, i wasn't alone up there, Kagome was with me.. she was on my lap, as comfortable as she could get on a branch... my arms were holding her.  
  
Both of us were looking at the lakes of the village... well she was looking at them, i was looking at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked me with that melodic voice of hers  
  
"You" I simply answered, no more word were needed  
  
"There's a Sunset i think its more entertaining than me.."  
  
"I only appreciate beautiful things Kagome, you should know that by now..." I keep staring at her and at the sunset through her eyes... that was the last time we...  
  
The Night Fall ...  
  
Darkness Overwhelmed us...  
  
The only light to be seen was the Shikon no Tama...  
  
And his holder...  
  
Kikyo...  
  
I still remember her words...  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, Kagome" Tears were running thought her eyes, and her body was in fire "But i must make the wish, the battle within the Shikon cannot be hold... Please forgive me"  
  
I wish for everyone to forget... the souls within you must be released and destroyed... but the one who can heal the people whose hearts will be left with scars must survive and not to forget, Jewel of the four Souls, Make my wish come true.  
  
The auras in the Shikon came out of it and Kikyo was absorbed by them. The only light disappear, and my Kagome was nowhere to be seen. The last thing i hear was her... Screaming my name... she also knew that this one will be the last time we were going to be together, like this.  
  
Kagome ka... (is it you Kagome?)  
  
§§Ö§§Ö§§Ö§§Ö§§  
  
"Inuyasha... Wake Up... you're going to be late"  
  
I know that voice  
  
"You know I'm not sweet to wake you up... considering this, water may be a good option.."  
  
"Don't be mean with him"  
  
I also recognize that voices...  
  
"Let me handle this...-noises were hear, like someone was moving things and putting them near me- this will be enough"  
  
Is that- WHAT THE HELL!!!  
  
"STOP THAT DAMN NOISE MIROKU!!!!"  
  
"I knew Metallica will wake you"  
  
"Hurry is time for school dear" The first person i heard was my mother  
  
"I'm waiting in the car, hurry. Stupid brother" The second one Seshoumaru  
  
"You're also taking me to school Seshoumaru-sama?" And the girl that is always with him  
  
"Hai, Rin"  
  
§ Normal POV §  
  
Everyone was out of the room except Miroku who was looking at Inuyasha  
  
"Demo Inuyasha...Why are you covering your head instance of your ears?"  
  
"Cuz my ears are there?"  
  
Miroku shook his head in negative form "Look"  
  
"What the... I'm like a human but with my silver hair... What's happening?"  
  
"I also asked you about the silver hair but you start chasing me all over the school... Are you sick or something?"  
  
For the first time he noticed the place... it looked like Kagome's room but in gray, very messy he was only in boxers, a guitar was on the top of a desk, posters everywhere and Miroku, Seshoumaru, Rin and his mother were in weird clothes.  
  
"Miroku what happened after the Shikon no Tama exploded" He was out off the bed dressing himself  
  
"Our band hasn't exploded... not yet, I'll go tell your mom you're sick, wait here" he hesitated a little to get out before Inuyasha drag him inside again  
  
"Don't you remember!! Kikyo came with the jewel and the auras came out, and, and... you don't remember.." At the same time he talked, he was gathering his things for school, books, notes, his guitar..  
  
"Let me tell you what i see. You look kinda lost, but also you know what to do, its like if your memories are screwed or something... want a review 'bout your life?"  
  
"Don't you think is weird?" He looked dead serious, Miroku was right he was lost, but perfectly knew what to do.  
  
Both went downstairs and outside. Inuyasha grabbed his skateboard and Miroku a bike, both were heading to school.  
  
||BEEP BEEP||  
  
"I SAID WERE GOING ON THE CAR!!" Seshoumaru was on his car Rin on the backseat  
  
"Sorry Fluffy, but we need to talk" Miroku was the one making the excuse  
  
"Fine, both are going to be late" Inuyasha was still Zoned Out "And make him react... is weird when he's not yelling" Seshoumaru drove off  
  
"My, my even your brother is worried... lets go 'yasha, we still can make it"  
  
"Uh.. yeah"  
  
Both started to head for school..  
  
"And we are almost senior for a year, umm were friends since childhood, your mother is sweet, Rin is annoying your brother hates you, but still cares and..."  
  
On the other side of the street someone he used to know pass by...  
  
The green school uniform she used to wear, raven hair and everything he used to now about her was there.  
  
It was her  
  
She looked at the weird boy at the other side.  
  
She had saw him a lot of times, but he had never saw her.. he was good looking and today as always he didn't even knowledge her.  
  
Boomer. Anyways since that day on they never saw each other again.  
  
At least not until ten years later.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The sentences at the first on the chapters are the music i hear to write and the parts that i like more, it has nothing to do with the fic.  
  
This is the chapter reposted. I decided i had enough of highscholl fics, so i changed the storyline of this fic.  
  
If you don't like it tell me, that way i'll erase it. No more crap will be. Anyways hope yo like it.  
  
And for the ones who read the original story line, gomen, i'll assure you it still is goo this way. 


End file.
